


Family Ties (subject to change)

by mastershakerulez



Category: Stressed Eric
Genre: Chapter 1, Chaptered, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing in the Rain, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starting Over, Stress Relief, Walks In The Park, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastershakerulez/pseuds/mastershakerulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things finally start to get better for Eric. After he has a heart attack and a close call with death, he realizes he needs a new start for him and his family. He moves himself and his kids out to Canada, gets a new housekeeper, a new job, and things start to turn around. Brian says a few words. Claire grows out of her allergies. Things start to really look up for Eric. And with Liz out of the picture, the kids are flourishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties (subject to change)

**This is my very first book on this site. I really liked Stressed Eric, so I decided to write a fanfiction for it. But I really wanted things to go right for Eric, so that's what I changed in this book. Enjoy!**

 

**Chapter One:**

 

 


End file.
